Une petite douche?
by Elle-June
Summary: Castle, Beckett, une douche, aïe aïe aïe...


Lors d'une nouvelle enquête, Beckett avait envoyé Castle sous couverture dans une soirée mondaine. Soupçonnant Gloria, une riche et excentrique quinquagénaire gravitant dans les hautes sphères, l'équipe avait décidé que la décision la plus évidente était d'envoyer Castle pour tenter de lui soutirer quelques informations en lui faisant un brin de charme… c'était sans compter sur la personnalité envahissante de la suspecte, effectivement sous le charme de Castle… mais ne brûlons pas les étapes : Après la soirée, Castle rejoint sa chambre d'hôtel…

Après avoir passé la soirée à faire un numéro de charme à Gloria, une femme aussi peu séduisante qu'épuisante, Castle avait juste besoin de se reposer… Il venait d'actionner les robinets de la douche pour commencer à faire couler l'eau chaude quand on frappa à la porte… Castle alla ouvrir, appréhendant l'identité de la personne qui se trouverait derrière la porte…

- Beckett ! s'exclama-t-il dans un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas Gloria.

- Vous allez bien Castle ? Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non non non, se hâta-t-il de répondre en la faisant entrer dans la chambre.

- Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien Castle ?

Elle le fixait comme s'il était devenu fou. Car il avait effectivement l'air un peu fou… Il marqua un temps avant de répondre.

- Oui oui, dit-il l'air absent. Puis il regarda Beckett plus sérieusement : …Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? je croyais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on nous voit ensemble au risque de faire rater l'opération…

- Ce sera rapide, je venais juste vous apporter cette carte…

TOC TOC TOC

- Rickyyyy chériiiiieeeee ! entendirent-ils derrière la porte.

Castle sursauta de terreur :

- Oh non c'est elle… s'affola Castle.

- Gloria ? s'informa-t-elle en chuchotant. Il confirma par un signe de tête lent et résigné.

- Beckett, il ne faut pas qu'elle vous voit ici, ajouta-t-il chuchotant toujours.

- Rickyyyyy je t'endeeeennnnndss… gloussait Gloria.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent une seconde, jaugèrent la pièce. Leurs yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la salle de bain.

- Je vais me cacher là, dit Beckett avant de s'éclipser dans la pièce d'eau.

Castle attendit qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte pour aller ouvrir à Gloria…

- Gloriaaa, quelle bonne surprise… lanca-t-il en laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

Mais elle le bouscula pour entrer dans la chambre de force…

- Ah ah ! alors voici la chambre du célèbre écrivaiiiinnnn ! s'exlama-t-elle complètement éméchée.

- Eh oui… lui répondit-il inquiet.

Elle visitait la chambre comme si elle était dans la sienne.

- Et qu'est ce que vous faites dans cette chambre… hein monsieur l'écrivain ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Castle Grimaça.

- Je dors Gloria. Je dors.

- Ah oui mais...

- Gloria, en fait vous tombez mal, j'allais prendre une douche là…

Les yeux de Gloria s'éclairèrent :

- Oh mais allez-y donc, je vous attends sagement ici ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Puis elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit laissant Castle à court d'idée. Il eut un petit rire gêné et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain… Il s'éloigna de Gloria à reculons, sans la quitter du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui à tout moment. Il voulait juste fuir ! Sentant la poignée de porte de la salle de bain sous sa main, il se retourna rapidement et entra. A l'intérieur, Beckett semblait irritée :

- Mais à quoi vous jouez Castle ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air de jouer ? lui dit-il d'un air ahuri.

- En tout cas, elle est toujours là !

- Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Elle est complètement folle ! lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Riccckkkyyy, tu parles à qui ? cria Gloria depuis la chambre.

Castle se passa la main sur le visage, visiblement angoissé :

- Ah personne Gloria !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? renchérit-elle, un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

- Ecoutez Gloria, ne m'attendez pas là, c'est ridicule, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment ! rétorqua Castle.

- Ooouuuuuhhh tu me caches quelque chose toi ! J'ARRIIIIVVEEE !

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent les yeux ronds, effarés.

- NON NON Gloria, c'est bon tout va bien !

Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher dans cette salle de bain… à moins que… Castle se tourna vers la douche où l'eau continuait toujours de couler. Beckett suivit son regard et comprit. Elle se remit à chuchoter avec colère :

- Castle, non, je sais à quoi vous pensez, il n'en est pas question.

- Beckett on n'a pas le choix, elle ne doit pas vous trouver ici ! lui répondit-il en tirant le rideau de douche pour la pousser à l'intérieur.

- Non attendez!

- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

Beckett ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre de manière virulente, mais elle ne sut pas quoi dire. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée…

- Je vous jure que vous me paierez ça Castle ! finit-elle par lancer d'un ton menaçant avant d'entrer dans la douche.

- Et tâchez de ne pas faire trop de bruit, lui dit-il amusé avant de refermer le rideau de douche sur une Beckett exaspérée.

A peine Castle lâcha-t-il le rideau que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée !

- Ah ah, alors qu'est ce que vous manigancez là-dedans ?

- Rien du tout Gloria, j'allais entrer dans la douche…

- Ah oui… On pourrait peut-être…. (elle s'avança vers lui dans une démarche qu'elle voulait sexy mais qui de toute évidence ne l'était pas) la prendre ensemble…

Il y eut un bruit sourd dans la douche. Gloria ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et regardait Castle comme un prédateur lorgne sa proie. Castle recula d'autant et ricana le temps de trouver quoi répondre :

- Gloria… ne... ne précipitons rien… Je... Je vous... vous respecte trop pour…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et balança vigoureusement sa tête en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle connaissait la chanson par cœur :

- Ah les hommes et leur respect !

Castle lui sourit d'un air désolé (et soulagé).

- Gloria, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas m'attendre au bar ? tenta-t-il avec son plus beau sourire…

Elle regarda Castle avec méfiance alors qu'il avait figé son sourire sur son visage.

- Hum… Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais oui Gloria, bien évidemment ! il commençait à l'entrainer vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Bon. D'accord… Alors à tout à l'heure mon lapin ! s'exclama-t-elle avant se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

A peine eut-elle quitté la salle de bain que Castle se précipita vers la douche pour ouvrir le rideau. A l'intérieur, Beckett était trempée de la tête aux pieds et elle regardait Castle d'un œil noir.

- Mon lapin ? articula-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Castle la regardait amusé.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir, mais…

- Oh Rickyyyyy, si je dois partir, je veux quand même un bisou pour patienterrrrr!

Gloria n'avait toujours pas quitté la chambre et elle était en train de revenir sur ses pas vers la salle de bain. Horrifié, Castle repoussa Beckett dans la douche et entra également dans la petite cabine…

- Castle, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? chuchota Beckett.

- Moi vivant, je n'embrasse pas cette femme ! lui répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un ton à la fois affolé et déterminé.

La cabine de douche n'était pas assez grande pour qu'à la fois Castle et Beckett puissent s'y cacher confortablement, c'est pourquoi Castle était complètement appuyé sur Beckett, elle-même adossée au mur de la douche. Il la regarda. Il n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure mais le chemisier blanc de Beckett, trempé, laissait voir toutes ses formes par transparence… Castle essayait de ne pas profiter de la situation pour la dévorer du regard, mais ce chemisier…

De son côté, Beckett ne pouvait pas bouger, les hanches emprisonnées par celles de Castle… Elle n'aurait pas pu glisser, mais elle posa tout de même ses mains sur la chemise de Castle pour avoir un autre point d'appui. Elle sentit alors son torse sous ses doigts et se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… elle en profita pour y poser ses deux mains bien à plat, pour profiter au mieux de la situation… Gloria ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle de bain à la recherche de Castle et l'appela.

- Rickyyy ?

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent dans les yeux…

- Gloria, je suis sous la douche, je vous rejoins en bas, d'accord ? lança-t-il sans lâcher Beckett du regard. L'eau de la douche glissait le long de ses cheveux, sur sa poitrine… ses lèvres était humides… Elle était plus sexy que jamais…

- Oh… bon… très bien… répondit Gloria déçue d'avoir manqué Castle.

Castle ne réagissait pas au propos de Gloria, complètement hypnotisé par Beckett qui le regardait aussi.

- Bon alors, je descends ! continuait Gloria, qui se dirigea finalement vers la porte pour quitter la chambre, en titubant.

Mais Castle n'écoutait plus. Beckett. Il ne pensait qu'à Beckett. Mais qu'était-elle en train de penser ? il n'aurait su le dire… L'eau continuait de couler sur eux, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir… il posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de Beckett afin de lui dégager le visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle ne réagit pas… puis il lui caressa la joue, doucement. Elle ne fit toujours aucun geste, aucun signe… Enfin, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, délicatement d'abord. Beckett ne se dégagea pas, mais elle ne répondit pas non plus au baiser… elle se laissait faire, comme si son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et qu'elle n'était plus capable de prendre la moindre décision… Castle continuait de l'embrasser et s'était maintenant emparé de son cou. Beckett avait les yeux fermés, elle fronçait les sourcils, la bouche entre-ouverte, comme pour lutter contre quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien.

- Castle… Cas…Castle, dit-elle dans un souffle. Non…

Mais il ne l'entendait pas et continuait à la couvrir de baisers.

- Non…. Castle…..

Toujours pas de réaction…

- Castle non ! dit-elle plus fort en le repoussant violemment en arrière. Il fut plaqué sur le mur en face de Beckett. Essoufflé, il continua de la regarder, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait… puis il se prit la tête dans les mains et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière (comme si cela l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits). Beckett, essoufflée elle aussi, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle était à la fois contrariée... troublée... frustrée… ce mélange d'émotions lui brouillait les idées, elle était en train de perdre le contrôle… Puis elle recroisa le regard de Castle, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Finalement elle s'avança doucement et se plaqua sur Castle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Castle répondit à l'étreinte et aux baisers… puis chercha les robinets pour couper l'eau (enfin). Il souleva Beckett pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui. Ce qu'elle fit, laissant échapper un gémissement à peine audible. Ils sortirent enfin de la douche et Castle la porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea délicatement. Il s'allongea sur elle, puis s'interrompit pour la regarder. Elle lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Il lui sourit à son tour, puis l'embrassa, encore. et encore. Et encore…

FIN


End file.
